


Kingdom Hearts III - Online HD

by miiworld2



Series: Kingdom Hearts III Online HD [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiworld2/pseuds/miiworld2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new MMORPG video game called Kingdom Hearts III Online HD! And everyone's addicted to it, like Rian Rivers. He's the best gamer in the KH3HD world, until he met the legendary Keyblade Knight Terra, who reveals to him a life-shocking secret: Rian is his KH alter-ego Johnny Thunder Keyblade, and like many, is spiritually trapped in the KH Online HD World--a universe parallel to his hometown of Midlight City, Florida, but features the many worlds of KH--where he is forced to battle an evil organization known as the Blackhearts Dominion who seeks special Keybearers' hearts called Hearts of Pure Bravery.<br/>Now Rian/Johnny Thunder, or as he prefers to be called Thunder, must seek the aid of other Players/Keybearers like him in the HD World to form an alliance strong enough to defeat the new threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Hearts III Online HD](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110599) by Epic Networks. 



> Disclaimer: miiworld2 (AO3) and Epic Network (Fanfiction.Net) are the same author to this fanfic.

xXx

**The Thirteen Keybearers (Original Characters – Power Type)** ::  
_The main characters are young characters living on the prestigious Midlight City recruited from the KH3 Online HD game as Keybearers to protect their homeland and the magical universe of Kingdom Hearts._  
-Rian Rivers/Johnny Thunder (Thunder/Light)  
-Talen Brightfire/Blazen (Fire)  
-Sierra Stellaserah/Ciel (Water)  
-Pierre Brock/Stone (Earth)  
-Taylor Mora/Soledad (Fire)  
-Violet Kitari/Flora (Wind)  
-Axel Joedo/Sharx (Stealth)  
-Matt Salazar/Cross (Fire/Wind)  
-Kami Tsubasa/Naraku ‘Death-Scythe’ Shinigami (Death)  
-Tenshu Tsubasa/Kage ‘Ruin’ Rei (Magic)  
-Jean-Michel Elincio/Arctic (Ice)  
-Denzel/Aegis (Elemental)  
-Trayne/Tandem (Wind/Ice)

**The Blackheart Dominion (Original Characters)::**  
_The main enemies of the game. They are also known as the Thirteen Keybearers with the attribute of Darkness, hence the Keybearers of Darkness, with a sole goal to capture the main characters’ Hearts of Pure Bravery and the Princess of Hearts._  
-Maurchel, The Superior (Dark)  
-Samshall, The Punisher (Thunder)  
-Firias, The Anger (Fire)  
-Denzol, The Demeanor (Earth)  
-Sage, The Calm (Water)  
-Percicle, The Champion (Ice)  
-Phantamis, The Illusion (Wind)  
-Tidicus, The Charming (Love)  
-Ivy, The Poison (Nature)  
-Aros, The Mysterious (Twilight)  
-Alistare, The Mastermind (Death)  
-Nix (Fear)

**The Mortal Characters (Original Characters)::**  
_Recurring characters who share a mortal relationship with the main characters._  
-Milene Vitali  
-The US Secret Service  
-Principal Law  
-Skyler Vitani  
-Trishelle Banks  
-Rika Tsubasa  
-Noah Tsubasa  
-Halee Salazar  
-Selena  
-Duke Seven

**Kingdom Hearts Characters::**  
_Characters from the Kingdom Hearts series to make their appearances in the fanfic._  
-Terra  
-Donald Duck  
-Goofy  
-Pluto  
-Snow White  
-Prince  
-The Seven Dwarves  
-The Queen  
-Magic Mirror  
-Chip and Dale  
-King Mickey Mouse  
-Master Yen Sid  
-Belle  
-Beast/Prince Adam  
-Cogsworth  
-Mrs. Potts and Chip  
-Hercules  
-Philoctetes  
-Zack Fair  
-Meg  
-Hades  
-Zeus  
-The Olympian Gods


	2. A Hero has Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young gamer and future Kingdom Hearts hero Rian Rivers is in for the surprise of his life after discovering a heartless crawling within his school walls.  
> Donald and Goofy question the King's sudden absence again.

**-A Hero has Risen-**

________________________________________  
Kingdom Hearts III - Online HD!!

Your HD Mission:: Infiltrate the Blackhearts' Dominion's Facility. The New XIII is your enemies. They are a group of perfect nobodies and strange villains grouped together on one dead-set mission to collect hearts. You have 2:00 Time Limit.

GO!  
\---------------------------------------------  
A glass wall on a large glass bridge shattered in million bits, letting in strong winds to blow violently inside. A Keybearer, mounted on a high-speed motor jet made his entrance and with his Keyblade as a gun started firing a rain of energy bullets at a bunch of people who were on the bridge. Gun-wielding soldiers started swarming the bridge to see what was going on to notice the bloodshed happening by the unlikely hero.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Rian Rivers was glued to his HDTV screen, game controller on hand, and fingers constantly mashing the buttons as he witness the crucial event.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about, baby!" he exclaimed, controlling the mysterious motor-jet riding Keybearer with his controller, "Massive damages! Major killin' !"

His right hand quickly let go of his controller to push a sync button on his headset, then went back to the game.

"Hey yo! Blazen! You there, man?" he called the other KH player on the other line.  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Right behind ya, Johnny Boy!" a voice caught the mysterious Keybearer's attention. It was that of another Keyblade player's character Blazen, who was hanging on a rope ladder pulled down by his dashing flying airship, the Sun Flier. It was dark-gold and tricked out with black-and-white graffiti.

"It's Thunder." Johnny, or Thunder as he preferred to be called, corrected Blazen.

"Like I care!" Blazen grinned at him before he raised one arm up toward his Sun Flier and the airship morphed back to his Keyblade. He then separates them and posed with one Keyblade behind his back (like Sora's Valor Form).

SECURITY HAS BEEN BREACHED! MOVE! MOVE! MOOOVE!

More gun-wielding soldiers stormed in the glass bridge and the two Keyblade Masters jumped into action, endlessly delivering blows and blitz of their Keyblade attacks on every soldier. Blazen was quick and fast at knee which was hard for the soldiers to retaliate, while Johnny was well-balanced both in attack and defense, making hitting him difficult as he had the tendency to block every attack he received. The battle felt like it went on for hours!

The two heroes saw more soldiers coming toward them from afar.  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Aw man! More of them?" Rian complained to his other KH partner.

"Hey! No big deal, Johnny Boy! We can clean them up like dusts off floors!" replied the other KH partner through Rian's headset.

Rian grinned. He knew exactly what his partner was thinking, "Ohh! I know what it's time for?" Rian quickly reached another button on his headset and a translucent dark-red frames covered his eyes.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Thunder and Blazen pulled up similar frames also. Thunder's frames was from his dark-red sunglasses while Blazen was hovering right by his face. A target sign was displayed on the screen of their frames, blinking and choosing their approaching enemies.

They pointed their Keyblades in front of them, ready for attack and cried, "FOCUS MODE!!"

Thunder's Keyblade shot his targeted enemies mercilessly with more energy bullets, this time bigger than ever, while Blazen engulfed himself in flames, flew up in the air, and started shooting out multiple flames balls at his targeted enemies also. The enemies quickly got overwhelmed. Thunder and Blazen, who returned to his normal form, high-fived.

"Awesome man! That was tight!" Blazen sounded pumped.

"Yeah! Oh and by the way, it's Thunder." Thunder corrected Blazen again.

"Yeah sure, Johnny Boy!" Blazen laughed and flew ahead of Thunder. Thunder followed. But the duo stopped running when a large behemoth crashed in, blocking their path.

"Ohh man!" Blazen freaked out at the size of that thing.

"Ohh crap!" Thunder stuttered.

The Behemoth opened his jaws and let out a ferocious roar.

Thunder and Blazen looked at each other, fully determined.

"You ready man?" Blazen asked.

"I've been ready since first grade!" Thunder grinned and the two Keybearers charged at the Behemoth, delivering their best blows, but only doing slight damages at the Behemoth. The Behemoth raised his feet up in the air and landed on the ground, causing a massive quake and a crescent beam to escape from its paws midair, nailing the Keyblade heroes full-force on their stomach. They went flying to the ground.  
They started getting up and they got surprised at the Behemoth charging toward them and tossed his large horns at them. Thunder's body slammed hard on the ceiling before landing on the ground, and Blazen crashed through a glass window, and more winds started to gush in. Blazen held on to the edge of the glass bridge for dear life.  
\---------------------------------------------

"HEY! What the hell?!" Rian jumped off his seat at this sudden turn of events.  
\---------------------------------------------

The Behemoth roared wildly again as Thunder slowly and painfully got up on his feet and saw his friend in trouble.

"Blazen!" Thunder exclaimed.

"Yo! Watch out!" Blazen warned.

Thunder saw two paws dropping near his head. He nimbly dodge-rolled it. The Behemoth landed another horn thrust to its right. Thunder struck his back hard on a wall near the glass one. Thunder's vision started blurring.

The behemoth wasn't done. He charged toward Thunder, but Thunder dodge-rolled again. The behemoth didn't stop charging. As it reached the wall, he curved into a large ball and rolled around the bridge in pursuit of Thunder.  
\---------------------------------------------  
"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Rian got at the edge of his seat and urgently started punching out button combos, sweats started pouring down his forehead, and panic grieved his face.

"Blazen! You better do something here!"

"HELLOOOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO HERE?!" called out the player who was controlling Blazen on Rian's headset.  
\---------------------------------------------

Blazen finally got on his feet, but was standing right at the edge of the bridge. He suddenly watched a fleet of airships flying above Thunder and the Behemoth and shooting massive explosions everywhere.  
Thunder with his Keyblade started shooting endlessly at the invincible Behemoth ball that was charging toward him. Before the Behemoth ball got the chance to reach Thunder, a massive explosion pulled them apart. Shards spread out everywhere and Thunder, Blazen, and the Behemoth Ball went flying into the war-infested skies.

"SUN Flier!!" Blazen glowed a ruby colored aura around him and threw his Keyblade up in the air. The Keyblade transformed back into the Sun Flier and the airship zoomed right below the falling Blazen. Blazen landed into the ship right on his pilot seat and piloted the ship toward the falling Thunder. Thunder fell onto a seat right besides Blazen. Thunder looked dazed.  
\---------------------------------------------  
"You're okay man?" the player on Rian's headset asked.  
Rian breathed a sigh of relief as he reclined back to his chair, "Now I am." But then he jumped back again, "WHAT THE--?!"  
\---------------------------------------------

The Behemoth uncurled from its ball shape and suddenly spread out wings from his back and went in pursuit of the Sun Flier.

"Target identified! Flying Behemoth. Located at 0.1 mile!" the Sun Flier locator sounded.

"The Behemoth flies?" Thunder exclaimed at the sight of the flying creature.

"I can lose it man!" Blazen shifted gear and the Sun Flier started swinging around the skies. The Behemoth followed in the same fashion.

"I can't believe we're gonna fail the mission!" Thunder shouted.

"We can't fail!" Blazen exclaimed, "Our hearts is at stake he--ahh!"

The Sun Flier suddenly shook up violently. Thunder and Blazen's eyes dilated at the sight of one of the Sun Flier's wing being ripped out of its body. They then spotted the Behemoth flying right besides them. The Behemoth rammed onto the ship.

"AAHH!!" they screamed.

BOOM!!

Another explosion happened. An army of airships got spotted behind them, and a multitude of flying heartless was at their tail. They were surrounded.  
\---------------------------------------------

"Shoot! They're too many of them!" The player playing Blazen panicked at yet another sudden turn of events. Rian was back at the edge of his seat, drawn into the adrenaline-rushing action.

"We can't lose man! We can't ---AAAAHHH!!!" Rian gasped and the player playing Blazen screamed at the same time they saw their ship exploding. The wounded Thunder and Blazen began falling, prompting the enemies to went all-out assault on them with a barricade of shots, bombarding them at high-speed, their HP depleted to a drop-dead zero.

***

A startled Rian jumped out. He just woke up from a straight-up high-octane dream. Yes. Everything that happened: Thunder and Blazen infiltrating that facility, battling the Behemoth, Rian panicking with his player in crime on the headset as he was controlling the game… it was all a dream.

But what really made him jumped out of his sleep was that he was making his sleepy noises again… in front of his History Class!

The students stifled their laughter when the history professor approached Rian.

"Mr. Rivers. It looks like you have something interesting to share to the class." he said with a cagey stare, "Care to talk about it?"

Rian looked around the class. All eyes were on him. Many of these eyes were teasing, like the eyes of someone trying to hold back provocative laughter. Rian turned back to his History professor and grinned, "Before I do talk about it sir, how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, I've heard enough." The history professor smiled back through his thick mustache.

"Then my work here is done."

The class exploded in laughter as the professor's smile vanished from his face. Rian stopped smiling as well, knowing what was coming.

***

"Rian!"

Rian jumped at a girl's sudden voice hiding behind his locker. He closed his locker to see her. She wore a white sweatshirt that said "live for rock", navy jeans, red converses, and gloves that were black and white.  
"Taylor!" he called her, "What the--!" he sighed, already knowing why she was here in the first place, "Look, if you're gonna badger me into giving you that sixty bucks for the game, not right now." he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "I gotta go."

He turned to leave but Taylor stopped him, "Actually, that's not why I'm here f--!" she suddenly paused and gave him a good questionable look. "Wait? You owe me sixty bucks?"  
Rian's eyes boggled, "You forgot?"

"No. I just said it to freak you out." she said honestly, "Speaking of game, I heard about class. Dreaming about KH3 Online HD again?"

"Okay, okay, I was dreaming about it and I was battling a Behemoth in there." Rian began, "But in my defense, my battle against it was a way to explore its natural habitat y'know? Simple as that. And since, y'know, we're learning about that mythological creature in History class, I technically got, y'know, participation point!"

"We're learning about the Behemoth in Biology class." Taylor corrected him.

Rian grabbed his sunglasses, wore them, and wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulder, "Girl, your bro is an outlaw in the school. Just show him some support could ya?" he coolly pointed his fingers at her, clicking with his tongue, before taking off.

Taylor shook her head, smiling before heading out, unknown that something was lurking behind the shadows. It revealed its face. It was a heartless. It sneakily crawled out from beneath the ground and scurried across the emptying hallways into the school's main office.

***

Meanwhile at Disney Castle, Donald once again took another trip to the Audience Chamber.

"Good morning Your Majesty." he said joyfully, "It's nice to see you this morn--!"  
… and once again he found the throne was missing its king.

"Aw, come on!!" he quacked. He then looked around the throne room, expecting someone else. But he didn't see anyone. He finally called out, "Uhh… Pluto?"

Pluto appeared from its hiding place. This time he was not carrying a letter on his jaws. He looked like he was sleeping. Donald got really concerned, "Wh-where is the King?"

Pluto cocked his head on one side, looking puzzled. Donald knew that look.

"Ya kiddin' me?" Donald exclaimed, "You don't know where the King is? Aw, that's just great. Great. Great. Great!"

"Woof!" Pluto barked on cue.

"GOOOOOFYYYYYYY!!!" Donald's cry echoed throughout the castle. But Goofy didn't hear a thing. He was sleeping in the courtyard, again.

Donald suddenly teleported in front of Goofy and pointed at him. Goofy started to float telepathically in the air and Donald began swinging wildly his fingers, crying out, "Goofy! Wake up, dang it!"

Goofy twirled wildly above Donald on cue to the duck's swinging finger. Donald had apparently cast a Zero Gravira spell on him.

"WHOOOOAAAAOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOEY!!!"

Donald swung his finger down and Goofy landed on the grassy ground hard. Goofy looked dazed. But that didn't stop Donald to jump on him and shaking him by the colon, "Goofy! Wake up! The King is missing! Again!"

"Uhh… Donald?" Goofy's eyes boggled, "Since when do you have three heads?"

Donald ignored Goofy's question, "Come on! We gotta go find him!"

Donald turned on his heel and was just about to take off but then he stopped to scream at the sight of an uninvited figure that had sneaked up behind him, "QUAAAAACK!!"  
"YAAAAHOOOOEY!!" Goofy jumped at the figure's sight also. The figure was clad in a gold and red knight's armor, donning a black cape and wielding a Keyblade. Goofy and Donald immediately recognized him.

"Your King is with me." the knight said.

"Terra?" Donald gasped.

"Hiya, Terra!" Goofy greeted him.

"What's going on here?" Donald demanded, "And why is the King with you?"

"You'll know." Terra replied, "Once I take you to him."

***

Rian entered the office to attend another grounding meeting with the principal.  
"Rian Rivers." the secretary, a 52-year old grunting hag, didn't sound surprised to see the young man again, "Seeing the principal again I presume?"  
"Yep." Rian said confidently, and then asked, "Is this gonna go on my personal records? Cuz if it is, I'd love to go in there in style, y'know? Like it should be written in stars, like 'Rian Rivers, Celebrity Outlaw'! Cool and neglectful! Huh?"

He broadly smiled at the secretary, who didn't smile back. She just stared at him blankly. Rian stopped smiling again. "Too cool?"

"The principal will see you in five." the secretary said, turning her eyes back to work.

Rian opened his mouth to speak but the secretary cut him off, her eyes on him again, "And by five, I mean minutes, not hours. Just have a seat."

Rian sat comfortably on his seat, waiting patiently for his turn to see the principal. But then he caught sight of something weird crawling the ceiling. It was the heartless. What was a heartless doing here? Outside KH3 Online HD where it was supposed to be in. He looked around the people in the office to see if they were noticing something weird. They didn't budge. He bewilderedly watched the heartless slipping into the principal's office through the door's narrow hole and stood up alerted.

"Whoa!" he cried out, catching everyone's attention. Rian grinned nervously, "Umm… Heh, heh. C-can I go see him now?"

"He's with another student, Mr. Rivers." the secretary said.

Rian couldn't help it. He had to go through that door to stop that creature bad. "but I just have to get there now. It's… kinda urgent."

"EEEP!!"

Rian heard a scream inside the office, prompting him to burst inside. He caught the principal with a drama student who seemed to be rehearsing her drama scream.

"HEY!" the principal exclaimed, "Mr. Rivers! What are you doing here?"

Rian saw the heartless crawling behind the principal and looked ready to strike.

"Principal Law, look out!" Rian ran, leapt on the table and jumped on the heartless who vanished into thin air. Rian landed right on the Principal. The Drama girl screamed. Everyone in the main office barged inside to stop Rian but it was too late.

Rian and the Principal eyeballed each other. The principal's glare looked like they were about to thrash Rian literally, "What is wrong with you?" the principal growled under his breath.  
Rian quickly got up, flushed with embarrassment at what just happened. He didn’t know how to explain this as he helped the principal on his feet. The office staffs went to help the principal as well. "Err… I'm so sorry, sir. It just that… I saw something… like a cockroach or something."

"A cockroach? Really?" the principal growled under his breath, sounding unconvinced.

"Well… I… I…" Rian turned to face the staffs and the snobbish girl, "Wait, didn't you all saw that?"

"I only saw myself being tackled to the ground." the principal said and the witnesses agreed.

"But…" Rian stuttered, "it was crawling about everywhere! It was freaky! It was a heartless!"

He stopped talking. Like he shouldn't have said that, acknowledging that everyone in the school, including the principal, knew what a heartless was.

"Have you been playing 'Kingdom Hearts III Online HD' again during school periods?" The principal muttered.

Rian gulped, "Only last summer."

***

"Seriously, a heartless?" Taylor couldn't believe a word coming out of Rian's mouth later that day as the duo were heading home. Taylor was not just one of Rian's best friends, she was a neighbor and a KH player in the KH3 Online HD community. So she also knew pretty much everything about the game.

"Look, I know what I saw." Rian said in protest, "It was crawling up the wall, and dancing about everywhere… like a freaky cockroach. Seriously, have you seen one?"

"Only in trashy restaurants." Taylor reminisced the time she dined at a trashy restaurant. Oh boy, the mental picture wasn't that pretty. She choked at the thought.

"I'm serious." Rian did sound serious.

"Okay, let's say that you did saw a heartless, what then? You're gonna transform into oh, I don't know, Johnny Thunder Keyblade, and battle him till he falls?"  
Rian glowed at the thought, "Yes." he pointed at her. Taylor rolled her eyes, but Rian continued, "Yes, yes. That's just what I would do? What would you do? Take a Raid Roach Killer Spray and shoot it till it dies? I don't think so, girlfriend."

"No. But Ooh! I would transform into Soledad and end its life with a blazing Hurricane Fatal Mode!" Taylor grinned at the thought.

Rian rolled his eyes, "Now, let's not get carried away." he said, "And by the way, it's Thunder."

Someone wrapped in a dark hooded robe, similar to Organization XIII, was watching Rian and Taylor closely in a stalking manner. Rian sensed its presence and stopped.

"Wait." he said, "Do you feel that?"

"What?" Taylor blinked.

Rian looked around, "We're being followed." he responded.

Taylor looked around also. She then faced Rian, "Yeah…" she said, "We're being followed all right. By the entire city!"

Rian noticed everyone passing by. Midlight City was a big city, and there were twice as many people passing by each day as a regular metropolitan city. Rian faced Taylor and shrugged, "Hey, look on the bright side, at least you're safe."

"Just face it, Rian." Taylor teased, "You've been playing too many video games."

Taylor then took off.

Rian scoffed, "I'm not playing too many video games. Video games are so not messing with my head." He then headed down a street corner down a narrow alleyway, the secret passageway he passed through every time he heads home. And every time he went down that street, he'll notice this broken mirror, and every time he wouldn't care much for it.  
But today, as he passed through, he stopped to stare at his reflection. Shocked to see that what the mirror displayed was not him.

It was Johnny. Johnny Thunder Keyblade.

"What the…?" Rian was staring at the reflection of his KH avatar. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times to see his actual reflection in the mirror.

"O-Kay. Maybe it is messing with my he… what the?!"

He suddenly saw beaming glowing eyes appearing in the mirror and a large heartless, shaped like a seven-foot human but in a gross manner, pulled out of the mirror and tackled Rian down.  
"Ahhh!" Rian landed hard on the ground. He stared right at the menacing heartless and noticed its arms were glowing and it had large claws. The large heartless dug its claw toward Rian. Rian moved his hands toward in an attempt to block and a Keyblade appeared to his grasp. Rian managed to push the heartless off and jumped back on his feet. He stared at the Keyblade he held at his grasp in awe before facing himself surrounded by ten or twenty heartless, with the gruesome one as the chief.

"This can't be…" he stared back and forth at the Keyblade and the creatures.

The heartless without hesitation jumped at him. Rian swung his Keyblade horizontally and a massive thunder jolt crashed on the ground full-force, rending the heartless. Rian went flying like a speeding train and crashed right on the broken mirror and the wall before landed hard on rough ground. The Keyblade vanished from his grasp.

The wounded Rian slowly got up and saw more heartless materializing through the clearing smokescreen. Rian saw his Keyblade was gone from his grasp and without much choice he took off. The heartless went in pursuit. Rian quickly stopped when he saw more heartless blocking his path. He looked trapped and was in no way out of this one.

"What's going on? Why am I seeing heartless?" he thought.

The heartless army were closing in on him. He spotted a huge piece of wood and grabbed it.

"Stay back!" he shouted, menacing the approaching creatures, but they were still approaching. The heartless finally jumped on him. He quickly swung the piece of wood with all his might, striking them hard. But the creatures kept coming at him, and finally they all grabbed Rian and pinned him down.

"HEY!" he shouted, "Let go!"

The heartless with the gruesome claws approached Rian and paralyzed him with a cold murderous glare. Rian knew he was finished.

But suddenly the heartless vanished before it had the chance to pierce Rian's chest with its claw, only to be replaced by a Keyblade. The creatures turned their attention to the Keyblade wielder, Terra. Terra was no longer in his masked costume. His hair was brown and pointy. His eyes were fierce-blue. He wore a gray tight shirt with a red cross on it, a golden shoulder pad that reached his elbow, a Chasers' symbol on his belt buckle, large samurai baggy pants, and heavy soldier shoes.

The heartless let go of Rian to face Terra lividly.

Terra faced Rian, "Quick." he said before summoning his Keyblade, "Summon your Keyblade!" he ordered.

"You saved me." Rian stared at Terra dumbfounded, "But… who are you and why did you--!"

"Do you really need to talk about that now?" Terra said as the creatures took their strike. He swung a couple of times at them and they recoiled. "Summon your Keyblade, now!" His calm voice took a tone.

"But I can't!" Rian protested, "I'm just a kid! I don’t even know how to--!" Rian stopped talking upon noticing the Keyblade at his grasp instead of the piece of wood he held. "…summon the Keyblade." he blinked.  
The creatures faced Rian. They rammed at him, but Rian dodged by leaping in the air and landed right behind them, joining Terra.

Terra and Rian teamed up against the creatures, and together they swung their Keyblades like crazy, wiping out every single one of the creatures with every graceful massive damaging belt. The creatures were no more. The Keyblades disappeared from their masters' grasp.

"Phew! Man, what a rush!" Rian sighed. He then faced Terra, "Hey, man! Thanks for your--!"

"Just watch your back next time, boy." Terra told him, "Unless you wanna get your heart erased."

"What?" Rian exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

Terra disappeared in a glowing light.

"Hey!" Rian shouted. Terra was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:: The Behemoth that Came Down from Heaven


	3. The Behemoth that came down from Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian learns from Terra the nature of the game and becomes the real-life version of his KH character Johnny Thunder Keyblade, where his first battle is against a giant Behemoth with the help of a few friends. Meanwhile, Donald, Goofy and Pluto search for the King.

Twelve figures in black-hooded yet stylish Armani trench coats were gathered around, sitting in their respective thrones made of fine ivory. Their faces were rather pale, ashen; their lips were blood-red, and their eyes were as fierce as the freakiest cats.

"Fantastic." one of them muttered, with his usual deeper voice, "The Keyblade Knight comes to the rescue again."

"Do not worry, Samshall." the second trench coat replied with his usual laidback, poetic sound, "You know what they say: if you don't succeed at first, try again."

"Tidicus here is right, pal." a third trench coat figure agreed. She spoke her usual sultry voice with an English accent, "They won't last anyway. After all, My sweet and sour partner here has a better plan."

"What better plan?" Samshall asked, "You better not joke with me, Ivy."

Ivy turned to face Tidicus, "Honey? Care to do the honor."

Tidicus snapped his finger to reveal another large-claws heartless, twice the size of the other one. The group oohed at this latest creation. But only one of them didn't sound pleased.

"That's it?" "Another heartless? Is that the best you can do? Come on! This kid needs a challenge!" Another trench coat guy who sounded like the rough hotblooded type, complained.

"Okay, okay!" Tidicus said, "Sheesh, Firias! You're hard to please. How about _this_?"

Another finger snapping and out of the blue came a giant Behemoth replacing the large heartless, similar to the one in the game Rian was battling. The Behemoth roared. The group oohed.

"What _splendid_ work of art, wouldn't you say?" Tidicus sounded amazed.

"What _exactly_ is this creature going to do?" Samshall asked.

"Simple." Ivy began, "Having this Behemoth in play will be like killing two Keybearers with one stone."

Collective confusion spread in the group.

"How is that going to kill two Keybearers with one stone exactly?" Firias asked.

"Hello?" Tidicus said, "We're talking about Thunder's BFF Blazen? Like these two may be unstoppable and all, but this Behemoth can crush them like _fine_ powder made for _fine_ make-up."

"You mean…" Another trench coat said before waving his fingers around the thin air, forming a vivid image of Blazen, "… this hotheaded loser?"

"Exactly, Phantamis." Tidicus said, "their hearts are precious, and so are our needs."

"Excellent and well-planned, Tidicus and Ivy." said the leader of the group, who sounded like Xemnas, "Let's all hope that this creature, and you two, do not fail me."

"No problem." Ivy responded.

"And we all know, that I do not appreciate failure." he added.

"I hate failure." Firias said, a vein pumping on his forehead.

"Stop fretting, Maurchel." Tidicus addressed the leader, "This creature is a 100% failure-proof. These Keybearers will never know what hit them."

"They better." Maurchel said, "If this Behemoth can take two hearts of Pure Bravery, the better for us. The Blackhearts will not rest until all hearts are collected."

* * *

Rian spotted Terra who was walking away. He quickly went after him, "Hey! Wait! Where are you going man?" he called out.

Terra stopped. Rian finally reached him. Terra didn't bother to turn to face him.

"I asked you a question, man! You didn't answer!" Rian exclaimed.

Terra turned his head sideways, the corner of his fierce blue eyes staring directly at Rian, "Yes. The question." he said uninterestingly, "Remind me of what was it again."

"About my heart, being in trouble?" Rian asked, "You told me that I should watch my back if I don't want my heart to get… you know?" he gulped, not wanting to say the last phrase.

"What?" Terra said sternly.

"Erased!" Rian boldly said.

Terra didn't say anything.

"Okay, seriously, can you like… talk to me or something? Or can you like not talk at all?" Rian asked.

Terra finally faced him, "Like I've said to you before, heartless are running abounds in the city. The only way to get rid of them is…"

"By the Keyblade. I know, I know. Just get to the scary part already!" Rian asked.

"You want scary?" Terra said vehemently, "Okay, here it is: you are trapped in a parallel universe of your city, currently being controlled by a demonic group of heart hunters called the Blackhearts."

"Blackhearts? A parallel universe to my city? But this is Midlight City." Rian then let out a shocked gasp, "… wait, what are you saying? Are you saying that I am inside the game?"

"A _game_?" Terra sternly said, "You think this is a _game_ to you?"

"Buddy." Rian patted Terra on the shoulder, "I _know_ that I am in the game."

Terra looked over his shoulder where Rian had his hand on, then back at Rian. Rian quickly removed his hand off Terra's shoulder.

"The Blackhearts created a device that literally traps anyone who gets exposed to it: that video game." Terra began, "Furthermore, this device creates a special avatar based on the player's personal preference: the Keybearer in him. And that Keybearer possesses a Heart of Pure Bravery. Now, these heroes are losing their Hearts and are disappearing from the face of existence itself as we speak, due to the Blackhearts' dirty work. Hence, the erasure."

"Whoa." Rian sounded frightened.

"These shadows that you've encountered are heartless." Terra went on, "But the Blackhearts created a new form of them. They're the ones with the claws. Wild, nasty, merciless creatures. All-vicious. They can withstand magic and are specialized at taking out hearts of Pure Bravery."

"Talk about scary." Rian muttered, "But what do those 'Blackhearts' plan on doing with these Hearts they're trying to collect?"

"I'm not exactly sure of their intentions." Terra said, "But I predict the outcome of their success will be far greater than the purest of darkness."

Rian cocked his head on one side, "Huh?"

Terra went on, "There are still a few number of Keybearers in this world." Terra then looked over his Digital Gauntlet and pushed a few buttons to display a holographic image of Johnny Thunder's Stats. Rian's jaws dropped at this sight.

"According to your stats," Terra went on, "You happen to be the best Keybearer in the city."

The stats screen flickered out. Rian looked up, "Wait, how did you-?"

"It's up to you now, Johnny Thunder Keyblade," Terra interrupted him, "to gather up these hunted Keybearers to form a stalwart army strong enough to defeat the Blackhearts at their very own game, before they chanced it by claiming more Hearts. Especially yours."

"Actually dude, The name's Rian." Rian corrected Terra. Terra narrowed his eyes at him. Rian raised his hands in surrender, "Johnny Thunder sounds good."

Terra's digital gauntlet glowed a menthol green color. Terra pushed a button and a holographic map was displayed on the floating screen in place of Johnny Thunder's stats. He looked alerted upon seeing a dark-red color heart dot moving closer to a Keyblade-shaped dot.

"We must move fast." he said, "I've detected yet another Keybearer nearby. And the Blackhearts are closing in on him." Terra then faced Rian, "I'm sure you've known or heard about this guy before: the Keybearer of Fire, Blazen."

"Blazen?" Rian knew that name very well, "Dude! I know Blazen! He's like… my partner-in-crime in the game!" he then paused, "Oh, wait. I forgot. That ain't a game."

Terra rolled his eyes. Rian went on, "But I know who he is. He's so cool. Well, not as cool as me. And yet I never actually _seen_ his face in real-life before, and yet his voice reminds me a lot like-!"

"Are you going to talk all day, or are we going to move out?" Terra snapped bluntly. Rian turned to see him standing besides a Keyhole shaped portal. Rian's jaws dropped again.

"Whoooaa! How did you…?"

Terra entered the portal and it disappeared. Rian looked blanked, "…do that?" he turned angry, "HEY! What's the big idea?" he looked around searching for Terra or the portal, "How am I supposed to know where you are, man?"

The portal reappeared again and Terra's hand came out of it, pulling Rian inside.

"Whoaaaaaaah!"

Rian suddenly appeared inside a sophisticated Ship. Terra was in the pilot seat.

"Buckle up." Terra said commandingly, "We're gonna go full-speed ahead whether you like it or not."

"I never said I didn't like it!" Rian then stared around the ship, admiring its many technical features, "And cool jet!"

"It's not a jet. It's a Gummi Ship. And it's no toy." Terra shifted gear and the jet took off at a blind-sighting speed, with Rian screaming all the way to another Keyhole-shaped portal.

****

* * *

**-Radiant Kingdom-**

The keyhole-shaped portal opened up in the middle of the splendid town of Main Street USA overlooked by the majestic Cinderella's Castle of Dreams. Terra and Rian came out of the portal and landed hard on the concrete brick road. Rian appeared different. His hair was now brown and spiky like Sora, but pointing behind. And he wore a a silver tricked-out shirt with a large diamond-made spiky shoulderpad that reached down to his elbow on his left shoulder; silver baggy shorts, and silver shoes similar to Sora's. He also donned a cape that looked worn out, and wore stylish sunglasses with dark-red lenses.

Rian was now Johnny Thunder. Terra was back in his red and gold knight armor.

"Whoa." Thunder breathed at his surroundings, "This place is…?"

"This is the Radiant Kingdom." Terra said, "This place, as well as Midlight City, are going to be the cornerstones of your mission."

Thunder then noticed his costume, "What am I wearing? I look fly!"

"You're Johnny Thunder." Terra responded, "Isn't that's what you are."

Thunder faced Terra in shock, "I look like Johnny Thunder? Seriously?" Thunder then frowned at Terra, noticing something very familiar with him and breathed in surprise, "HEY! I know who you are now! You're Terra!"

Terra didn't say anything. He didn't even muster a smile.

"Aw man, this is so cool!" Thunder exclaimed, "Terra and Thunder together on one mission? This is gonna be so epic, we're gonna kick butt!"

On cue, he summoned his Keyblade and confidently swung it around before finishing it with a pose, "Take that!" he faced Terra full of vigor, Keyblade no longer in hand, "Whoo!"

"Yeah sure, don't lose focus of your mission now." Terra reminded him, "I don't want you to be like some people who forget to look for something, or _someone_ ," Terra was thinking about Donald and Goofy there, "and then get all stressed out about it. I'll be back to check up on you."

Terra disappeared in a flashing light. Thunder turned around to face the road ahead, "Don't worry, Terra my man. I'm not going to lose focus. Thunder is on the case."

Thunder slipped on his red stylish sunglasses, popped a collar, and headed down the road. At the same time, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto all made their appearances at street's corner. Donald appeared frustrated, and Goofy appeared distracted. But Pluto with his nose-scented ability was leading them further down the street.

"Goofy! We can't lose focus!" Donald exclaimed, "We have to find the King!"

"I know, but I'm hungry!" Goofy complained before his stomach growled on cue like a monster in a hollow chamber.

"I can't believe Terra would do that to us!" Donald exclaimed, "Giving us the location of the King, and then ditch us like that to find him by ourselves! What's his problem?"

"Maybe he's busy helping somebody." Goofy then looked up in thought, "Maybe he's feeding homeless children."

Donald jumped over Goofy and knuckle-punched him hard on the head, "Knock it off, Goofy!" he then pulled Goofy closer to him and said to his ears, "Okay, here's the deal! How about we feed you. How does pancakes sound?"

"PANCAKES!" Goofy hollered, piercing Donald's ears. Donald glowered at him. Goofy gulped, "Sorry."

"Okay, then let's go get some food." Donald pointed the road for Pluto and Pluto led the way again with his nose.

* * *

Thunder was at an intersection, observing every single place he was passing by, in search of Blazen. But to no avail. Thunder was getting less and less focus on his mission and got more and more distracted.

"A Mad Tea Party? A musical revue? A French restaurant? A treehouse in the middle of a town?" Thunder breathed, "Wow, talk about paradise on earth."

Thunder didn't look where he was going when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" the person said.

"Oh, dude. I'm..." Thunder stopped; shocked at seeing the person he bumped into. He lowered his sunglasses to get a good look "Wait a minute..."

"Oh boy." the person felt busted, and trying to look away.

"Taylor?" Thunder gasped.

Taylor also appeared different, as she was wearing a red and black shirt, a black sweatshirt, jeans and black sneakers.

"Taylor?" she exclaimed, "Who's Taylor? My name is not Taylor!"

" _You're_ Taylor." Thunder countered.

She sighed in defeat, "Okay fine, I am Taylor! But in the game I'm Soledad! Get it, _Thunder?_ "

"Ah-Ha!" Thunder exclaimed, "So you admitted it! You're in the game too! See? What did I tell you? I wasn't kidding about me seeing the heartless, right? Or me, being followed, right?"

"Okay fine, you were right!" Soledad exclaimed, "You weren't kidding about the heartless."

"And why did you deny it?"

"Why did I? Well, doesn't it feel kinda weird and stupid to tell people that you are actually seeing a heartless that is supposed to be fictional walking down your streets?"

"And you think I'm weird." Thunder smiled, "Welcome to my world."

Suddenly a low growling from a distance pulled their attention.

"What was that?" Soledad wondered.

"Uh... my stomach?" Thunder responded, "duh."

The low growling was heard again. This time, louder.

Soledad shook her head when she spotted something large overgrowing at a distance, with its shadow covering most of the town and frightening many people, "That's no stomach!" she pointed.

Thunder and Soledad watched the large Behemoth approaching with crushing footsteps.

"Oh... my...!" Thunder gasped.

The Behemoth let out a ferocious roar that shook the earth and scared off the citizens standing in its way.

Goofy and Donald were having delicious pancakes at the pancake house, failing to notice the Behemoth terrorizing the busy kingdom in the background.

Donald gobbled up some blueberry pancakes and joyfully rubbed his stomach, "Mm, Mm, Mhn! Y'know! People don't make breakfast like these now these days! Heck, they don't even sit down for breakfast!" he then observed the people running for their lives, still clueless of what is going on, "Hey! They should do that again!" he said, "Totally nostalgical!"

Goofy finally noticed the Behemoth, and his mouthful of pancakes, hanged open, "Uhh… Donald?"

Donald sighed in defeat, "Yeah… you're right. Nostalgical ain't a word. Convenience should." Donald then pulled out a huge smile, "Hey, maybe we should order some to-go!"

"You think?" Goofy said before twisting Donald's head around, for the duck to see what was happening.

The Behemoth eyeballed them.

"RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

"QUAAAAAACKWAWAAWAWA!"

"YAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!"

Donald and Goofy took off in a mad dash. Pluto stayed behind, growling and barking at the menace. Donald extended his arm and grabbed Pluto quickly out of danger, just in the nick of time for the Behemoth to stomp his feet on where the trio were. The Behemoth went at their pursuit, thrashing everything that was standing in his way.

"This is so not what I've signed up for!" Donald exclaimed.

"Wh-Where's help when we need it?" Goofy exclaimed.

The Behemoth stopped his pace upon noticing an airship flying toward it nearby. It was Blazen's airship the Sun Flier. Just like in the game. And just like it also, Blazen was seen dangling on a rope ladder pulled down by it. And again, just like in the game, Blazen's hair was buzzcut. The Keybearer wore floating visors (similar to Johnny's sunglasses), a blue shirt underneath an orange gold pulled back long-sleeved vest, gold baggie short, black boots and tricked-out gauntlets. His costume was similar to Master Form Sora but costume is orange gold.

"Stop right there, Beast!" Blazen said smugly, his Keyblade aimed at the beast, "Your hunting season days are over."

The Behemoth faced Blazen. He shook his body before letting out a huge roar.

"Blazen? Is that you?"

Blazen heard Thunder calling out to him and turned to spot him with Soledad.

"Johnny boy?" Blazen exclaimed, "What-?"

"Am I doing here?" Thunder cut him off, "Yeah, funny story. We're inside the game. Yeah. And by the way, it's Thunder."

The Behemoth roared again, catching the distracted Blazen's attention. Blazen suddenly got knocked out by the Behemoth's colossal paw and crashed into a roof.

"Thunder! This is no time for chit-chatting! The town needs our help here!" Soledad exclaimed.

Thunder and Soledad went to face the beast. The Blackhearts, minus Tidicus and Ivy, were watching the event through a live streaming HD image flickering in midair at their throne chamber.

"Two Keybearers, he said." Firias sounded angry, as usual, "Now we've got _three_?"

"But isn't that what we want?" Percicle, another addition to the Blackhearts told Firias, "Killing two birds with one stone?"

"That's three." Firias corrected, "And three is too much!"

"Three is perfect." Denzol, one of the blackheart with a deep croaky voice said with a smug.

"Indeed." Samshall said, "That's three Hearts for the taking. Three powers."

* * *

"Blazen!" Thunder and Soledad ran to help Blazen out.

"You're okay man?" Thunder asked.

"I was about to ask you all the same thing." The voice of Tidicus caught the Keybearers' attention.

Blazen shook his fist at them, "You!" he exclaimed, "Tidicus! Ivy!"

"Hope you don't mind, but we're composing a little orchestra here." Tidicus waved his hands around as if composing an orchestral play, and on cue the Behemoth went swinging paws and horns with all its might, landing blows at the Keybearers. The Keybearers screamed in danger.

"…And we need you for some _painful_ side effect." Tidicus finished.

"Enjoying the play?" Ivy laughed.

Meanwhile, Goofy, Donald and Pluto were far away from the Behemoth, but Goofy stopped and turned around to face the creature.

"Uhh… Donald?" Goofy muttered, "Shouldn't we help?"

"Great idea, Goofy! We should help ourselves!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy turned to face him at the kingdom's port, trying to get his boat started. Pluto barked for Goofy to join in.

"I'm serious, Donald! Look!" Goofy pointed at the Behemoth confronting the three Keybearers, "We should be helping them! We helped Sora before! Why can't we help them?"

"Because we're looking for the King!"

Goofy eyeballed Donald. Donald sighed, "Aw come on! Don't give me that look!"

Goofy kept giving Donald his usual guilty sadden look, followed by a puppy dog whining in addition. And like every time it worked. Donald gave up, "Okay fine!"

Donald jumped off his boat and Pluto joined in.

"This beast is too tough for our skin!" cried out Thunder.

"How can we stop it?" Soledad exclaimed.

"With a little more fire, we can scorch it!" Blazen exclaimed and pointed his Keyblade toward the Behemoth.

At the same time, Donald and Goofy were seen secluded from the Keybearers and the Behemoth. Donald pointed his staff up toward the Behemoth.

"Fira! Back at ya!" Blazen's Keyblade shot out a massive fireball.

"Thundaja! Shock ya back!" Donald's staff called forth an array of thunder bolts from above.

The Behemoth suddenly cried out in agony as thunder and fire simultaneously overwhelmed the creature to everyone's surprise.

The Behemoth disappeared in smoke and an awkward silence filled the air.

Blazen pumped his fist in the air and the Keybearers joined in the victory, "Whoo-Hoo!" he faced his friends, "Y'all see that pal? I melted him!"

"M-m-m-my Behemoth!" Tidicus' jaws dropped. "H-How-!"

"Pathetic. Come on let's go." Ivy grabbed Tidicus and she and him both disappeared into thin air.

"Did you see that, guys?" Blazen exclaimed at the Keybearers, "I melted him! See? Me?"

"I don't think you did." Soledad shook her head.

"Oh yeah, girlfriend? Says who?" Blazen confronted Soledad.

Soledad shrugged, "I dunno. Says the person who casted that Thundaja Spell attack. You can't even do Thundaja spell because you're a Fire-based Keybearer." she immediately faced Thunder, "And no! You didn't do it either because you still got no skills at this technique."

Thunder remained silence and struck with shock. Somehow Soledad knew too much info about him.

Blazen pouted, "Dang girl, way to ruin a mood."

Donald and Goofy, who were still not seen by the Keybearers faced each other and nodded with smiles on their faces before heading back.

The Keybearers heard clapping. They turned to face Terra, approaching them, "Way to go, Keybearers of Pure Bravery. You are truly what the world needs, especially you Thunder. Congrats on your mission."

Thunder hauntingly popped his collar, "Eh! You know how I do."

"Hey! I melted that monster! Didn't I?" Blazen exclaimed.

"Hey, who were those guys that were controlling the Behemoth?" Soledad asked.

"Tidicus the Charming and Ivy the Poison." Terra said, "These inseparable duo are members of the Blackhearts Dominion, looking to claim your Hearts of Pure Bravery." Terra then nudged his head up to face the sky, "The worlds around you, and your city are full of danger and challenges the Dominion will throw at you." he then faced the crew again, "You best be ready for them. Thunder. It's up to you. Blazen and Soledad, give him support. But don't start resting up now yet. Your adventures are just beginning."

"What?" the Keybearers exclaimed.

"Your next task is to locate the King's Royal Friends: Donald and Goofy. They are essential helpers on your journey. Without them, you'll be nothing. So find them and join force with them."

On cue, Terra vanished again. Thunder, Soledad and Blazen stared at each other, all confused.

Blazen looked furious, "Without them we are nothing? What kind of talk is that? _Blazen_ here don't need no charity. _He_ works alone."

* * *

Back at Midlight City High School. Rian saw his friend Taylor at her locker and rushed up to her, "Hey Taylor!" he called.

Taylor faced him briefly before staring back at her locker to get her stuffs, "Hey, Thunder!"

Rian stuttered, "Wh-whoa! Wait!" he quickly looked around the busy students passing by then muttered, "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Taylor smiled, "I know your secret."

"And I know your secret too!" Rian replied, "But I don't want people to know that we're Keybearers trapped in an Online HD video game, chosen to save our city and the other worlds around it."

Rian and Taylor felt uncomfortable with each other. They slowly turned to stare at the students who were staring back. Apparently they heard them.

"It's a school play." Rian told them.

The students went back to their stuffs.

"Nice save." Taylor said before changing subjects, "Hey, guess who I just ran into?"

"Blazen?" Rian guessed with anticipation, "You know, speaking of Blazen, we never got the chance to see who really _is_ Blazen. You know we got so much in common, right?"

"Only in the game." Taylor rolled her eyes, "But that's not who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Talen Brightfire!"

Rian stopped smiling at that name, "Wait. Talen Brightfire?" he then said with a tone, "As in Rich boy Talen Brightfire?"

"Who else?"

The front doors of the school blew open, giving way for a cocky African-American heartthrob to make his entrance. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark-red graffiti shirt, white jeans and red sneakers. His sneaky eyes were sported by his stylish D&G sunglasses, and he wore his NY hip-hop cap. He was escorted by his posse: two large heavyweight men who could pass for his bodyguards, wearing black suits and the same D&G sunglasses.

Everyone was a fan of Talen Brightfire. Guys idolized him, and girls fantasized him being their boyfriend. As a matter of fact, he has not being single since the first grade. He was popular, hotheaded, and he was all-that.

Taylor couldn't take her eyes off Talen. That gave Rian the chills down his bone. Why would his best friend associates herself with Rich boy Talen Brightfire? He snapped his finger, snapping her out of it, "Hey!"

Taylor blinked, "Sorry."

"What's the matter with you?" Rian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Rian." Taylor then exclaimed, "It's Talen Brightfire!"

"Who cares?" Rian snapped, "Taylor! Aren't we supposed to be thinking about something else?"

Taylor tried to listen but she couldn't focus.

"We should be focused on our mission. We need to find more of the Keybearers before the Blackhearts Dominion does. And Blazen is one of the Keybearers! We got bigger fishes to fry other than dating a loser like Talen Brightfire."

Taylor gasped, "How dare you calling him a loser, _you're_ the loser!"

Talen spotted Rian and Taylor and approached them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Well, well, well." Talen proudly smiled, "Look what the Gs brought me here." he eyeballed Rian, "That's G for grand. And grand's for moolah."

Taylor stared at Talen dreamily, "Hi…" she uttered.

Talen stared back at Taylor. He responded after a brief hesitant pause, "Hi."

"What is it you want, Talen Brightfire?" Rian then cocked his head on one side, staring at Talen suspiciously as if he had seen him from somewhere. "And haven't I seen you from somewhere? 'Cuz you look like I did."

"Err… School?" Rian responded sarcastically, "From first grade till now? Sheesh Rivers, ever heard of a yearbook or something? Oh, wait!"

Talen snapped his fingers and one of his heavyweight posse pulled out an autograph picture of him from a briefcase he was carrying and handed it to Talen. Talen then handed it to Rian, "Here."

Rian stared at the picture, then back at Talen, "An autograph picture of you?"

"Something to remember me by. Without forgettin'."

"I already know who you are, man! I don't need this." Rian said.

"Oh, then why'd you ask for it?" Talen snapped his fingers again and the thug snatched the picture from Rian's grasp. Talen went on, "And could you tell your girlfriend to stop drooling all over my style? Unless she wanna be my woman."

The students in the background oohed at the insult, but that didn't do any effect on Taylor. She was still staring as if bewitched.

Talen pushed past Rian and his posse followed. Rian felt a vein pumping on his forehead and a fist forming, "I hate him so much." he said.

"I love him." Taylor replied romantically.

"I despise 'em!" Firias, who was watching the teens with his Blackheart fellows from their throne room looked enraged. He angrily faced Tidicus, "HOW CAN YOU LET THIS BEHEMOTH GET DEFEATED THAT FAST BY-?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" A dark-blue haired Blackheart member, a female named Sage the Calm spoke to Firias in a mellow tone, "Now Firias, there's no reason to get all angry over this. Try to relax, okay. Hey, make sure you don't lose sight of the BIBOS System. The Breathe-in Breathe-out Stress System, 'kay? Breathe-in…"

Sage breathed in, and Firias breathed in.

"…breathe-out…"

Sage breathed out, and Firias breathed out.

"…and…"

Sage let out another round and finished with a big strong relieving sigh, and Firias did the same.

"…sigh." Sage smiled peacefully, "There, feel any better?"

Firias shook his head on cue.

Sage faced Tidicus and Ivy, "I hope you got a better plan."

"Even better." Tidicus said with his usual haughty smirk, "Behemoth may have been defeated…"

Firias stood up from his throne, as if provoked. Ivy quickly added, "…but if you could let us finish…!"

Firias went back to his seat. Tidicus snapped his fingers once more, and the giant Behemoth reappeared again. This time, he appeared with a black-onyx coat and had red paws and claws like one of their twisted heartless.

"Our Tidy-Ivycus Code goes like this:" Tidicus began, "Anyone who managed to defeat any of our created creatures, will feel its _revived_ ruthless cold form, tres tres mal. No doubt."

Ivy stared strangely at Tidicus, "Tidy-Ivycus?"

Tidicus raised his arms in glory, "Behold, Your god, Neo-Behemoth!"

The Behemoth opened its eyes, and they shone in a blink. The Behemoth let out a ferocious roar that was twice as loud as the last. The Blackhearts smiled.

"Excellent. Truly pure excellence." Maurchel laughed, "This monster promises to be no failure this time. Well done."

 **Next Chapter** :: _Gummi Party_


End file.
